Chaos of Epic Proportions
by Keledrena
Summary: It started with a project from school...which led to many starting surprises.
1. Challenge

Challenge!

Here's an idea I thought of when I got tired of always the same subjects for Gohan Torture.  
  
Gohan is taking a literature class, and as the main project of the semester, the teacher's making them write epics on famous people/legends/events.  
  
Possible People in the epics:

Goku Son- Think of all the things he did as a kid

Bulma Briefs- Smartest, most beautiful, richest woman on planet, also add her past w/ Goku

Yamcha Bandit- baseball legend past w/ Goku

Krillen Chestnut- martial artist, finalist at past world tournament, student of Master Roshi

Vegeta Briefs- Most dangerous man in the world, also Bulma's husband/lover

Hercule Satan- Cell games

Ox King- past, as King of Mt. Frying Pan, hoarding gold, etc.

ChiChi the Ox Princess- ruthless daughter

Emperor Chaotzu – emperor part of earth's special forces

Master Roshi- marital arts legend

Extra

Tien- martial artist, competitor at world tournament

Saiyaman- Satan city hero

Kami (Dende)- The God

Jackie Chun- supposed brother of Master Roshi, World tournament champion

Videl- Hercule's daughter, Satan City's hero

The Gold Fighter- hero, but mysterious

Legends/Events/Things

Dragonballs/Shenlong

Former World Tournaments (in e, the ones that Goku participated in, before it became all commercial)

Aliens (Saiyajins) landing on earth

Cell Games

The Golden Nimbus

I'll also be doing this idea (The next chapter)


	2. Chapter 1

I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic, since I'm so busy and I'm already writing an Angelic Layer one (coughreaditcough). But I needed something to kill stress, and humor is always the best thing. Also, I've noticed that there's not many gohan torture fics currently being written (or at least updated), only finished ones. This idea seemed better than the substitutes or field trips, but bear in mind that this my first one writing humor as a main theme, and I'm not that creative yet. 

I don't own the Dragonball series. If I did, then there would be serious romance between Trunks and Pan in GT (I'm a die hard P/T fan. ;) )

Chaos of Epic Proportions

By Keledrena Chapter One

"Attention class," said the teacher. "My name is Ms. Etaretil. I am your Literature teacher for this semester."

Gohan sighed. This class was the most advanced class in the subject, and so of course Chichi wanted only the best for her eldest.

"We will be studying epics and their formats. Eventually, we will be writing our own. Today, we will be studying one of the first epics ever written."

Gohan stifled a yawn. He had translated it from its original language and had analyzed it line by line at age three. It looks like this would be a boring semester.

-

"Damn it," cursed Videl.

"What's the matter?" asked Gohan, coming up to her.

"It just doesn't make sense." She was referring to their homework, which was translating a section of the epic. She read out loud the lines. "And so brave Akito jumped down from the dinosaur and chased after the evil rabbit on a pogo stick."

"What?" Gohan peered at the paper. "Oh, you mixed up a few words."

"How would you know?" challenged Videl. "You couldn't have memorized the entire epic."

"Knowing nerd boy, it wouldn't be a surprise," said Sharpner.

"Oh, I didn't have to memorize it, I just had to learn the language," said Gohan. "It says, 'And so brave Akito jumped down from the horse and followed god's messenger on a cloud of gold.' "

Videl, Erasa and Sharper stared at him.

"You can read Old Script so easily?" squeaked Erasa, eyes wide. "It's like, the thing that stuffy old historians spend their whole lives trying to learn. You're only eighteen, you couldn't have been able to read the words at a glance."

Gohan blushed and scratched his head. "My mom wants me to be a scholar," he said simply.

-

The bell rang and the students filed in.

"I have an announcement to make," said Ms. Etaretil. "I have seen immense improvement over your understanding of epics. I believe that you are ready to start writing your own. They have to be at least fifty pages long, and will be a major factor in your grade for this class."

"What do we write about?" asked a student.

"I have chosen a list of topics that will be randomly assigned." She pulled a top hat out of nowhere and showed the class the folded up papers inside. "Also, I will allow partners to work together, but only if they draw topics that have similarities. To make it simpler, I have also made a list of all the possible topics." She handed out a sheet of paper to everyone in the class.

Gohan looked at the sheet and choked.

List of Topics

Aliens landing on earth

Bulma Briefs

Cell Games

Dragonballs/Shenlong

Emperor Chaotzu

Former World Tournaments

Golden Warrior

Goku Son

Hercule Satan

Jackie Chun

Kami

Krillen Chestnut

Ma Junior

Master Roshi

Saiyaman

The Delivery Boy

The Golden Nimbus

The Ox King

The Ox Princess

Tien

Vegeta Briefs

Yamcha Bandit

He was going to kill Dende.

How's that for a first chapter?

Please Review! If I get ten constructive criticisms, then I'll update faster! (Although it'll probably take me a month to have the next chapter otherwise.)


	3. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! The schedule for the next few chapters are either to be announced or on my profile. But if you want me to get ahead of the schedule, then please review! 

A note before reading: in this story, its before Majin Buu, and Videl doesn't know that Gohan's Saiyaman, etc. Also, he still has his tail, and trains regularly with Vegeta.

Chaos of Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Chapter Two

"I will call out your name and then please come up to take a slip of paper. Before you go back to your seat, please tell me who you have," said Ms. Etaretil.

"Aoki, Mokona"

"Cell Games."

"Apapa, Nagisa"

"Goku Son."

Gohan sank lower into his seat. He could just feel the chaos that was going to happen. Each time one of the Z-senshi related topics was announced, he winced. He wasn't looking forward to how much his classmates were going to butcher them.

"Pencil, Sharpner."

"Krillen Chestnut."

Wince.

"Rubber, Erasa."

"Vegeta Briefs."

Groan.

"Satan, Videl"

"The Ox King."

Curses under his breath.

Finally, "Son, Gohan."

Gohan walked up the aisles to the front. Sticking his hand into the hat, he pulled out the first one he touched.

"Kami."

This was bad. How was he going to write an epic PRAISING Dende? He just knew it wasn't a coincidence. 'Dende? Prepare to meet King Yemma.'

Gohan was so upset that he didn't even care when Yamada, Mari got the legend of the Dragonballs/Shenlong.

-

Later in the Lookout, Dende was sweating badly and cowering on the floor as a tall super saiyan stood over him.

"Please don't hurt me badly! I didn't make you pick my name, Gohan."

Growl.

"I'm sorry for planting the idea your teacher's head!"

A nearby vase shattered.

"I promise I won't do it again! Please put me down, Gohan!"

Mr. Popo looked up from his garden, then shook his head and sighed.

"No, please don't let go of me down! The lookout's a million miles from the ground!"

Mr. Popo dusted off his hands and stood up. Time to look for the senzus.

"Gohan!"

-

Gohan came to school the next day feeling much better. After he left the lookout, he had headed over to Capsule Corps and sparred with Vegeta. He currently had a huge bruise over his ribs, but Vegeta was much worse.

"Good morning," he said politely to Videl.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hi, Gohan!" said Erasa cheerfully.

"Is something the matter, Videl?"

Videl glared at him. "I didn't get any sleep last night because my father threw a huge party and made me stay go. I didn't manage to sneak out until three in the morning because my father disappeared and I was forced to play hostess. And then I found out that the walls at my house isn't as well padded as it should be, since I found out why my father disappeared."

"So why did he?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"You are so naive," said Sharpner. "Hercule was busy with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriends," corrected Videl, stressing the s.

"Busy doing what?" said Gohan, bewildered.

Erasa, Sharpner and Videl stared at him.

"Never mind," said Sharpner, shaking his head.

The bell rang, and the four headed toward class.

As they walked in, Ms. Etaretil looked up from the note she was reading. She looked happy.

"Class, please take your seats. I have some very good news."

There were murmers over what she had to say. Ms. Etaretil was new, so they didn't know what was her definition of "good."

"Bulma Briefs heard about this class's projects and announced that she can make it possible so that the writers can meet the people they're writing about, or interview people who know about the legends and events. They will also be coming in to visit us the day this project is due."

Gohan dropped his books, mouth open. She can't be serious.

The class was now whisper excitedly over the possibilities.

"What's the matter, Videl?" asked Erasa. "You and Gohan don't look very happy."

Videl scowled. "My dad will be coming. Of course I won't be happy." She turned to Gohan. "Why are you so upset?"

Gohan snapped out of his shock at the glare he was being given. "N-N-Nothing," he stammered.

He spent the rest of the day planning ways of torturing Dende instead of taking notes.

Well? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chaos Beyond Epic Proportions 

By Keledrena

Chapter Three

After school, Gohan had wanted to kill Dende again, but decided to wait until after his project- Chichi would kill him if he failed it.

He spent the next few days heading over to Capsule Corps and sparring with Vegeta, to get out his frustrations.

"Masenko!"

"Big Bang Attack!"

Combined, the two attacks destroyed the Gravity Chamber, causing both saiyans to lose their balance and fall over.

"Vegeta! Gohan! You two destroyed the Gravity Room for the second time this week!"

"Sorry, Bulma," said Gohan to his godmother.

"Whatever, woman," said Vegeta. "If you're such a genius, then why don't you try and make one that won't break?"

"I'm too busy working on that machine for Gohan's class."

"What machine?" asked Gohan in alarm. It was already bad enough that they were coming.

"Oh, just something to help with the presentations," she said glaring at Vegeta.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "If it has anything to do with-"

"Excuse me," said one of the Robots, "Mr. Vegeta has a visitor."

"Hi!" said Erasa, coming in. "I'm Erasa Rubber, the student from Ms. Etaretil's Epic class. Gohan! What are you doing here?"

"Erasa?" Gohan said.

"Of course it's me, silly!" She giggled.

"Are you in Gohan's class?" asked Bulma.

"Yes."  
"I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife."

"The Bulma Briefs? Oh Kami! I've always wanted to meet you! I loved the dress that you wore to your last press conference, but I couldn't find it no matter how hard I tried, and-" blabbled Erasa.

"What do you want, woman?" harrumphed Vegeta, interupting her. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"I'm here to interview you for my epic!"

"Epic?" Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Explain."

Gohan rolled his eyes as Vegeta pulled his "Prince of Saiyans" thing again. "We have to interview people and write about them in an epic, praising that person's skills and feats."

"Really?" Vegeta smirked. "And who did you get, brat?"

Gohan glared, but then Erasa spoke up. "Oh, Gohan has the easiest one! He got Kami."

She was very puzzled when Bulma started laughing and Vegeta snickered.

"You got him? Oh, this is rich. I want a copy of the epic!" Bulma said.

Gohan turned red.

-

"So tell me about your life," said Gohan through gritted teeth. He was interviewing Dende and was finding it very hard not to strangle him.

"Well, I was born as a product of the original Kami, an asexual being from-"

"Dende! That is not helping!"

"But that's the truth."

"I can't write that! This is suppose to be based on local legends! The only reason I'm even interviewing you is because Mom heard about how Bulma and Vegeta were interviewed and insisted that I do the assignment properly and interviewed you, since I know you anyway." Gohan rubbed the bump on the back of his head. The only thing that could cause such a large bump was Chichi's frying pan.

"But I'm new at this! That's family history, not my personal history. And it's suppose to be-" Dende quickly shut up when Gohan's hair flashed gold and his eyes turquoise.

"Alright! I was born when the universe split open from the shell and..."

-

Videl knocked on the door after crossing the huge drawbridge.

A huge man opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Videl Satan. I would like to see the Ox King," said Videl.

The man frowned. "This is the Ox King."

Videl was surprised, but then realized that a midget wouldn't have been able to hoard so much gold. "I'm writing an epic on you for my class."

The man smiled. "Really? Come in." She followed him inside.

"Sit. So what school are you from?"

"Orange Star High School, in Satan City."

"Really? My grandson goes there." The Ox King chuckled. "My daughter sent him there so he could finish his studies and become a scholar."

'His grandson's at Orange Star? And becoming a scholar, why does that seem so familiar...' Videl asked, "What is your family like?"

"My wife died years ago, and I have one daughter."

"The Ox Princess? The one who competed in the world tournament years eighteen years ago."

"Yes, that's the one," said The Ox King. "She married the winner of that tournament, Goku, who died seven years ago. They have two sons."

"You mean Son Goku?" Videl was surprised.

"Yes, he was like a son to me."

"How did he die? I thought it would be all over the news?"

"He died at the Cell games."

Videl bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she offered. It just didn't seem right to mention her father's triumph over Cell.

There was a silence.

"So tell me about when you were little," said Videl, changing the subject.

A/N: I'm assuming the Ox King is still living in his castle on Mt. Frying Pan. Also, Videl is a lot politer in this chapter, since she didn't know the Ox King, or his relation to Gohan (she wasn't mad or annoyed because she thought of it just as a school assignment, not another one of Gohan's secrets).


	5. Interlude

Here's an interlude of what the other interivews are like.

Chaos Beyond Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Interlude.

On Kame Island, 18 looked up as a jetcopter landed on the beach. A blonde, teenage guy and two teenage girls came out. They looked around, then headed toward her.  
"Well, hello," said the guy, giving her his "irresistable" smile. "I'm Sharpner Pencil. I'm here to interview Krillen Chestnut"  
"I'm Igarashi Riku," said one of the girls. "I'm to interview No. 18"  
"I'm Nekoi Ichigo," said the other girl. "I'm writing the epic on the Master Roshi"  
"And who may you be?" said Sharpner, falling back into his, just-look-at-those-muscles pose.  
"I'm 18, and Krillen is my husband." 18 snorted in amusement at the look on Sharpner's face. She stood up and walked away.  
"Wait!" called Ichigo. "What about us"  
"You can come, too," she said over her shoulder.

-

"So who's in your family?" asked Riku.  
"My husband is Krillen, who your friend is currently interviewing. We have a daughter, Marron. I have one brother, 17," said 18.  
"You were part of Red Ribbon army when you were younger. Could you tell me some of your adventures"  
"17 and I were trained to be the Army's favorite form of mass destruction and murder, something I still do quite often," said 18, smirking when Riku's face went white.

-

"Well, well, well, who is this," said Master Roshi staring at Ichigo- or rather, her bust.  
"Hi!" said Ichigo cheerfully, not noticing Master Roshi's leering. "My name's Nekoi Ichigo, and I'm here to interview you for the epic I'm writing"  
"How about we step into my bedroom? It's so much more comfortable, especially the bed"  
Ichigo wrinkled her nose. 'Eww! What if there's old underwear hanging around or something!' "No, thank you, I'm fine right here"  
Master Roshi looked disappointed. "Fine. But before we begin, do you mind telling me what size cup you're at now? It looks like a 36B, but it might be a 30C"  
Slap.

-

"YOU made it to the semi finals of the world tournament at age eleven?" Sharpner said increduously. "But you're just a midget"  
"Martial arts is a mixture of strength, speed and tactics, not size," said Krillen, gritting his teeth. "I trained under Master Roshi before entering the contest, so I had an easier time than most of the other competitors"  
"You mean that pervert?" said Sharperner. [1  
"Yes"  
"Well, Hercule could still take him, famous training or not," Sharpner said. "I've been training at the Satan dojo, and I bet even I can take him." He puffed out his chest.  
Krillen didn't know whether he should laugh or punch him.

[1 Talk about the pot calling the kettle black...


	6. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter! Please review!

Chaos of Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Chapter Four

"...And Kami courageously slewed the three headed beast and created the earth from his body," scribbled Gohan. "He set up his home is a place known as the Lookout, and is currently living with a genie called Mr. Popo..."  
Gohan looked at the last sentence and crossed it out. How was he suppose to write a story about Kami when the whole thing were lies?  
"Big brother?"  
"Gohan! Whatcha doing?" Gohan turned around to see Trunks and Goten peering over the table top and reading his epic.  
"Kami tripped over the Tuffle because he was drunk from too many pina coladas," read Trunks, snickering.  
"As he stepped forward to banish the sorceror, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the remote control to his wide screen TV," read Goten. "Cool! I didn't know that the Lookout has a wide screen TV!"  
Trunks rolled his eyes, and read the last line. "Hey, Gohan, you know what you can write next?"  
Gohan looked at him warily. "What?"  
"Kami still watches us today, and does his best to prevent disasters from happening. Unless they happened to involve a demi saiyan named Gohan--"  
Gohan groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I can't write that either!"  
"How about--"  
Gohan's head shot up. "No."  
"Then what about--"  
"Forget it."  
"Fine, then you could--"  
"That's enough!" He chased the two kids out of the room and into the forest. He didn't notice Trunk and Goten's smirks as they finally had something to do.

-

"Okay, class. When I call your name, please come up with your paper," said Ms. Etaretil.  
"Aoki, Mokona."  
"Apapa, Nagisa."  
Well, the day finally came. Bulma and the others were coming to visit. They were in the auditorium, where there was more room. Gohan could feel Vegeta's Ki coming closer and closer. He gave up hoping the fact that his classmates won't find out his secrets, and just wanted to get through the day without anyone up being blowing up.  
"Nishihide, Satoshi."  
"Niwa, Yuchiro."  
"Okawa, Akito."  
"Pencil, Sharpner."  
"Rubber, Erasa."  
"Satan, Videl."  
Finally, Gohan was called. He walked up the aisles to the teacher standing at the podium and gave in his epic.  
After Yamada, Mari gave in her epics, Ms. Etaretil clapped her hands. "And now, I will present to you, the subjects of your epics." She walked to the door. "Mr. Satan? Mrs. Briefs? Your Majesties? We're ready."  
Bulma walked in, followed by Emperor Chaotzu, Hercule, Krillen, 18, Marron, Piccolo (aka Ma Junior), Master Roshi, The Ox King, Chichi, Tien, Yamcha Bandit, Trunks and Goten.  
"I'm Hercule! Savior of the World!" bellowed Hercule. "And I'd like to thank the person who wrote the epic about me. I'm sure you did a great job, and if you're lucky, I might like it so much that I'll have it published!" Kurata Aya, who had written about Hercule, squealed with excitement.  
Bulma stepped forward. "Hello, class," she began. "I'm Bulma Briefs, the president of Capsule Corps. This is my husband, Vegeta, and my son, Trunks." Vegeta and Trunks gave the class equal scowls and crossed their arms.  
Krillen spoke up. "I'm Krillen Chestnut, and this is my wife, 18 and our daughter, Marron."  
One by one, all the Z- senshi introduced themselves.  
Then Chichi stepped forward. Gohan gulped as nearly fainted when he noticed that she had the frying pan with her. "My name is Son Chichi. I am the Ox Princess. This is my father, the Ox King, and my second son, Goten."  
Erasa raised her hand. "Your second son."  
"My eldest is currently sitting next to you," said Chichi calmly. "But if he doesn't come up here within the next two minutes, he's get smacked with the frying pan."  
Gohan almost ran to the front of the auditorium. The class was in shock when they realized who was the Ox Princess's son.  
Videl glared.

-

"I would like to thank you all for the epics you wrote. I know that some of you couldn't interview the subjects of your epics, so I've created a machine that would bring that person here today."  
A girl raised her hand. "Mrs. Briefs, how will that work?"  
"It was based on a prototype of a time machine that I created. It pulls people from whatever time they existed in, and even from their dimensions."  
"You're joking." That was Gohan, white as a sheet.  
"No, I'm not," said Bulma calmly. "But if you want, I'll prove it to you." She took out a capsule and revealed a huge jumble of dials and scales. She began to adjust them. "I'm bringing some people from the future here."  
A cloud of smoke filled the room, as well as flashbulbs.  
When the smoke cleared, the class was greeted by an odd sight.  
Two adults and two chibis were sitting on a blanket. One of the adults had very familiar lavendar hair, and was currently sacrificing his lap for the two lavendar haired chibis. The other adult was obviously pregnant, and was leaning against the man, with his arm around her. They were all asleep. Bulma had brought a whole family to the past.  
Some one coughed.  
The two adults woke, instantly standing up (without disturbing the kids) and slid into a fighting position. That is until the man caught sight of a much younger Bulma standing next a familiar lookin machine that was created years ago.  
"Mom?" he said increduously.  
"Bulma?" said the woman.  
Chibi Trunks blinked. "Cool!" he yelled. "Mom brought my future self here!"  
"I want a future self!" Goten whined.  
By this time, Bulma had recovered from seeing two mini versions of her son. Shooting the class a smile, she said, "See, class. This is my son from the future with his family."  
Gohan was now very scared. If Bulma could bring anyone she wanted here, then chaos would form. He remembered the list and turned paler.Visions of what the past Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz would do in a class of humans they had no trouble killing. And the Cell Games. Mirai Trunks, Goku, the Androids- and his past self.  
"And you are?" asked Bulma.  
The woman hesitated slightly, then smiled, "Pan Briefs."  
"So you've found a mate," said Vegeta with a scowl. "But she doesn't look worthy of the Royal Family. Strong parents make stronger brats."  
Pan broke off into a coughing fit. 'DON'T tell them, Trunks! They don't recognize me or my name, so it's obvious I haven't been born yet. Let's try and not change the past. My saiyan side's taking all my extra strength to make the baby stronger, so my ki's much lower than usual. And remember what my dad was like when he found out that we had been dating behind his back and that you had already proposed to me.'  
Trunks winced. 'I had to spend almost a week in the regen tank. You're right, we shouldn't--'  
"Well?" Vegeta cut into their mental conversation, looking impatient.  
"I've been training martial arts since I was really little. And I entered the World Tournament when I was a kid," said Pan.  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "So? Ever since that oaf won the tournament."  
"Shut up, Vegeta," said Bulma. "So these two are my grandkids?" she asked Pan.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, they're adorable."  
Bulma's squeal woke up the kids. They bolted upright and clenched their fists, betraying signs of constant training since birth. 'Of course, what would you expect, with Vegeta for a grandfather,' thought Pan, wryly.  
"Mom?" said one of them. "Where are we?"  
"You're in the past!" said Bulma. "I'm your grandmother."  
"Hi!" said the other one, dropping his fists. He flashed her a very familiar, innocent smile.  
"So you already have grandkids, Bulma?" said Chichi from the side. "You're lucky! Do you think you could bring my grandkids from the future?" she begged. (Pan broke off into a coughing fit again)  
Bulma shooked her head. "No I can't," she said. "I'm going to need all the energy left to bring every else here and to return them."  
Chichi frowned, then waved her frying pan at Gohan. "Gohan! You better get started then!" He cringed as Videl and the rest of the class looked at him in confusion. Obviously this was someone who knew what was going on.  
The chibis giggled. It was a familiar sight, even in the future.  
Chibi Trunks stepped forward. "So you're my future kids?" he asked."Just call me Trunks, and this is Goten."  
"Uncle Goten!" said one of them, cheerfully. Trunks and Goten looked confused, but no one else had noticed.  
"Oh Kami!" said Pan, coming forward. She giggled, not a very common sight. "You know, Bulma's right," she said to her husband. "They do look identical to your younger self. And your younger self is so CUTE! What happened?" she pouted.  
Trunks blushed. 'It's just hormones- she's going through her hyper stage. Calm down. You've faced tons of reporters before. You can handle your wife.'  
"Trunks!" He broked out of his daze to see his wife standing there looking mad. "What do you mean it's just hormones! How dare you!" She whacked him over the head. She didn't need a frying pan- she was part saiyan.  
Bulma smiled. "I like your wife," she said, chuckling. "So what are did you name them?" she asked.  
Trunks coughed and said, "We named them after their sayain heritage."  
"I'm Vegeta!" said one of them. "I'm four."  
Vegeta blinked, and smirked. At least his grandchild was named after him, even if his son wasn't. But he was so happy, like Kakarot's younger brat. That was disturbing. And the smile was so familiar.  
"I'm Kakarot!" said the other, bouncing up and down, and clapping his hands. "I'm the oldest."  
"Only by five minutes!"  
"So what? You still have to call me big brother!"  
Vegeta stared. "You named your oldest son, my first grandson, after a third class saiyan?"  
"How nice!" said Lunch, who had come with Tien. "You and Goku are like twin brothers now!"  
The elder Vegeta developed a twitch in one eye.

Well? Please review!


	7. Chapter 5

Chaos Beyond Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Chapter Five

His life was ruined. Gohn banged his head into his desk, only to have dent it after the second time. This caught Videl's attention.  
"Gohan! What's going on?" she yelled, getting the attention of everyone present. She whacked him over the head with her textbook.  
Gohan cringed. "I-I'm not sure, Videl! I'm just as confused as you!"  
Chibi Vegeta walked up to them. "Grandma, why are you hitting him?" he asked. "Did Grandpa break something from sparring with Uncle Goten again?"  
Everyone froze, including the elder Trunks and Pan.  
Bulma walked toward Chibi Vegeta. "Are Gohan and Videl your grandparents?" she asked shakily.  
"Yup!" He smiled "Then your mother's their daughter?"  
Chibi Vegeta nodded.  
Bulma slowly stood up and turned toward Mirai Trunks and Pan. "Pan, is this true?"  
She sighed and nodded, too.  
"Impossible!" boomed Hercule. Everyone jump. For once, he had kept quiet, and everyone forgot that he was there. "Any son-in-law of mine would have to be stronger than me! Not some puny nerd!"  
"Grandpa Gohan is not puny! He can beat Uncle Goten, and even Grandpa Vegeta!" said Kakarot. "He can beat you unconcious in two minutes with one arm tied behind his back!"  
"So the brat trains more in the future?" said Vegeta no Ouji, taking everyone's attention away from the sputtering Hercule.  
"Yup! He spars every day with you, Dad and Uncle Goten."  
Vegeta hmphed. "And what about you?" he asked Pan. "I know that the baby's taking all your strength. How strong are you normally."  
Pan looked at him. "I'm a super saiyan," she said. "And I'm almost reached second level yesterday."  
"You were sparring yesterday?" asked older Trunks, looking upset. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't exert yourself while you're pregnant."  
"No, you decided," she corrected. "And I told you when you proposed that I won't take your ordering me around and treating me like I'm a doll that could break any minute".  
Vegeta snorted. "You chose well," he said. "Even if she's a spawn of Kakarot's brat, and only a quarter saiyan, she acts more like saiyan than the rest of you." He smirked. "And she's the first female super saiyan to exist. Even in the past, none of the super saiyans had been female. You chose a strong mate, boy, and a strong mate means stronger brats. You're making the Royal Family stronger."  
Trunks blinked. "You said the exact same thing when you found out in the future."  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl was recovering from the shock.  
"You-You're my daughter?" said Videl.  
"You're a super saiyan?" said Gohan at the same time. Time traveling people wasn't new to him, but female super saiyans were. Then he realized the implications of Pan being his and Videl's daughter. "I married Videl?"  
"Yes," said Pan.  
Videl glared at Gohan. "What is going on? And what did Kakarot mean when he said that you could beat my dad?" Gohan gulped. Videl was sliding into another practiced glare.  
"Oh, you're my daughter-in-law?" squealed Chichi. "You're perfect!"  
She turned around and hugged Pan. "And you're my first grandchild!" she said. "Oh, you look so pretty!" She hugged Pan tighter.  
"Grandma," Pan gasped out. "Could you let go? I need to breath, and I think the baby's being squished."  
Chichi immediately let go, but let out a big sob. "I feel so old!" she wailed. "I already have great-grandchildren!"  
"What about me?" asked Bulma. "I'm older than you!"  
"Your grandkids are my great-grandkids!" said Chichi.  
Everyone ignored them.  
"So why did you bring us here?" asked the older Trunks.  
"Oh, it was a demonstration on the machine that Bulma invented for Gohan's class. They're writing epics on various members of the Z-senshi," said Krillen. "Speaking of which, we should get started."  
Bulma snapped out of her wailing, and said, "You're right." Everyone that wasn't used to her moodswings stared at her. She ignored them and walked back to the machine, pressing more buttons and turning more dials.  
Smoke filled the classroom again.  
This time, when the smoke cleared, Nappa, Radditz, Vegeta from ten years ago[1, a thirteen year old Goku, the Cell Games Gohan and the Cell Games Goku was standing next to the machine.  
Despite the differences between them, the five reacted in the same way, sliding into a fighting position.  
"What's going on?" said Chibi Gohan, carefully.  
"You're in the future," said Bulma.  
"What? Who are you, woman?" bellowed Vegeta.  
Pan blinked. Some things never changed.  
"Your highness," said Nappa, bowing. "May I ask why you have a twin standing over there?"  
Vegeta turned around, and snarled when he saw his future counterpart. A ki ball began to form in his hand. "Who are you, and why are you impersonating me?" he said.  
The future Vegeta just hmphed. "You're in the future."  
"Oh."  
Bulma threw up her hands, and said, "I give up. I just said that this is the future."  
"Really?" said Goku. "Cool!" Sudden rumbling was heard. "But I'm hungry."  
Chichi squealed and hugged Chibi Goku. "You're just as cute as I remembered!" She hugged Goku until he gasped for air.  
Meanwhile, in a corner, Hercule was turning pale, as he recognized the people around him as the ones from the Cell Games, including the delivery boy, who had really been the one to defeat Cell.  
Videl noticed her dad's reaction, and spun around so she was facing Gohan. "Explain," she said sternly. He swallowed hard.  
'Should I tell her? She'll find out eventually, since we'll get married anyway. And having a daughter, son-in-lay and two grandsons who kept their tail--'  
"Your tails," he blurted out in surprise. "But the moon was wished back! How did you keep from destroying the planet?"  
"We gathered the Dragonballs and wished that everyone with saiyan blood would be able to control their transformations," said the older Trunks with a shrug. "The wish also included anyone with saiyan blood that was born later on."  
"My daughter has a tail!" yelped Videl in surprise. Sure enough, a furry, brown belt was wrapped around Pan's waist, identical to the ones wrapped around the waist of the oldest Trunks, Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot.  
She turned to Gohan again. "Gohan!" Everyone with saiyan blood flinched at her volume, even Pan, who had inherited the same set of lungs (and who frequently relied on them to keep Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot in line). "Why do they have a tail? Ordinary human beings don't have them- and you act as if it's perfectly normal!"  
She continued her rant, but this was normal for the class, and pretty soon, only Gohan and Chichi was paying any attention. Gohan because the words were aimed at him, and Chichi because she was gushing about how perfect Videl was for Gohan.

[1 I'm not sure, but I thinks it's about ten years since he first came to Earth.

What do you think? I know this chapter's a little more confusing. But please review!


	8. Chapter 6

Last Chapter was really confusing, so when necessary, the people in the current time line will stick by their names, and the people from the past or future would have a P. or F. in front of their names. Also, Kakarot will always mean Pan's eldest son, unless its one of the other saiyans talking about Goku. Thirteen year old Goku is Chibi Goku.

Chaos Beyond Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Chapter Six

"How far into the future are we?" asked the preteen Gohan.  
"You are about seven years, the rest of you are about ten years," said the older Gohan, glumly. "I'm your future self"  
"What?!" screeched Videl in mid rant. (All the saiyans covered their ears.) "Gohan! What do you mean you're his future self? Are you the delivery boy from the Cell Games?" Hercule went white, especially as he remembered the name as the one that Goku had called to fight in his place.  
Goku whimpered. "She reminds me of Chichi"  
The current Chichi blinked and smiled. "That's why she's perfect for Gohan!" she said.  
Radditz, who had been watching with narrowed eyes, sneered, "Gohan? My nephew"  
"Uncle Radditz," said the oldest Gohan coldly.  
"Uncle Radditz?" said Pan, looking confused.  
"You mean Goku's brother?" said F. Trunks. "The one who kidnapped Gohan"  
"Yes, that's me," he said, impatiently. "And who are you to talk to me like that"  
"He's my son," said Vegeta.  
Radditz's reaction was amusing. He immediately went down on one knee and apologized to "his Royal Highness the Prince"  
The other Vegeta scowled. "He doesn't look saiyan at all. "  
"He takes after the woman"  
"You mated with a human"  
"Hey!" said Chichi, Bulma, and even Videl, who blushed when she realized that she spoke out.  
"So he's a half breed," said the younger Vegeta, coldly. "Like Kakarot's son"  
"You mean Grandpa Goku," said Pan quickly, seeing her oldest son looking confused.  
The newly arrived turned their attention to her.  
"You mean me?" asked Goku. "I'm a Grandpa, too"  
"But if Dad's your grandfather, does that mean that I'm your father?" asked P. Gohan slowly.  
"Yup!" she said cheerfully. F. Trunks winced, not sure if the overprotective father had emerged yet.  
"There are no female saiyans left," said P. Vegeta. "Does that mean that you're only quarter saiyan"  
"So what if I am?" retorted Pan. She was proud of her parents, and he wasn't her father-in-law at that time.  
"Your ki's as low as a human," said Radditz, looking at her reading in his scouter. "A worthless excuse for a saiyan, even a female one"  
"The third class is right," said Nappa. "You're not even worth a class. No saiyan in their right minds would want to mate with you"  
Pan's eyes flashed turquoise, but before she could say anything, super saiyan F. Trunks, Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot all lunged forward at them.  
"Repeat that again," snarled Trunks, holding Nappa up by one hand, a ki ball gathering in one hand. "Mom's not weak!" said Kakarot as Chibi Vegeta punched Radditz in the stomach.  
"Trunks," said Pan with a sigh, the anger quickly leaving her- she should have expected it, after seeing the current Vegeta's reaction. "Vegeta, Kakarot, let them go"  
The three reluctantly let the two saiyans go, all immediately heading toward her. Trunks wrapped his arms and tail around her, and Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot each held a leg. None of them powered down, and all three of them were glaring at her Radditz and Nappa.  
They were gaping at Trunks, Kakarot and Chibi Vegeta, losing their cool, saiyan demeanor. So did P. Gohan and P. Vegeta. Goku just looked confused. The Z-Senshi were surprised by Chibi Vegeta and Kakarot's transformation, but not shocked. After all, they were Goku's great grandkids.  
The class, on the other hand, wasn't so calm. They had been gaping at everything, and in plenty of confusion, but now they were plain freaking out.  
"It's the Golden Warrior"  
"There's a whole bunch of mini ones"  
Videl turned to Gohan. "I thought you were the Golden Warrior!" she yelled.  
"I am!" said Gohan without thinking. Then he realized who he just said that to. "Uh- I mean-" He shut up at Videl's glare, and her 'tell-me-later-or-you'll-pay' look.  
"You're the legendary super saiyans," said P. Vegeta in shock.  
"We all are," said Pan, rubbing her forhead. Trunks pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "All the other saiyans in this room, I mean"  
"Impossible! There are no such things as female super saiyans," said P. Vegeta.  
Pan looked at him, letting her hair flash golden, and her eyes turquoise.  
"But the kids are so young," protested Bulma. "They're half Trunk's age right now, and they're super saiyans already"  
"Like I said, you chose well, brat." This was Vegeta, smirking. "Increasing the strength of the Royal Family. Your brats show the effects, by turning super saiyan so young"  
Trunks lifted his head. "Actually, they were much younger when they first turned super saiyan," he said mildly, enjoy their faces.  
"How old were they?" asked Krillen, curiously. "They're only four. How much younger can you get"  
Pan blushed. "The actual pregnancy was hard since it was different from human pregnancies, and even Vegeta knew only a little about saiyan births. The kids were born with a very large ki"  
Bulma's forhead wrinkled. "So"  
"VERY large"  
Gohan's mouth flopped open. "You mean they were born as super saiyans?" he yelped. It took him years of training to reach super saiyan, and his grandkids had the ability at birth.  
"Um, yes"  
Pan and Trunks looked amused at the reactions. Vegeta look shocked, but proud. The Z-senshi was mystified. The past saiyans were still trying to recover from learning that super saiyans existed, and that most of them were actually third classed warriors. The class and Goku looked confused.  
"But what IS a saiyan," said Videl, crossing her arms.  
"Tricks! Just tricks!" said Hercule, looking worried. These were his great grandkids, and they were born with more power than he had after training all his life.  
The class relaxed. Everybody else was disgusted. Videl was too busy glaring at Gohan again.  
Hercule began to make a speech about himself, and the Z-senshi moved aside so they could talk.  
"So the power of the Royal Family still exists," said P. Vegeta proudly. "Even if the Crown Prince is only a demi-saiyan, he's a super saiyan, as well as his brats. That makes up for the human blood"  
"And what about me?" demanded Pan. "I don't exist"  
P. Vegeta looked at her. "You're the spawn of Kakarot's brat," he said. "A saiyan who forgot his training and even took on a new name, and whose brat spends his time studying"  
Trunks growled at the insult, even if it was from his father. "She happens to be my mate, Father," he said. P. Vegeta didn't even blink. "Good. Then her current child is yours, and will be as strong as its brothers"  
With this, the tension eased away.  
"So what are you going to name the new baby?" asked Chichi.  
Pan and Trunks looked at each other. "We're going to give all our children saiyan names," Trunks said. "Like Zukina and Letesu." [1  
"Or Kabaji," said Pan. "But our next boy, we're naming him Bardock, and the first girl is going to be Seleri"  
"After your ancestors," said Vegeta with approval.  
Rumbles were heard in the room, making even Hercule pause in his speech.  
"Mom, I'm hungry," said Chibi Vegeta, tugging on Pan's sleeve.  
"Me too!" said Kakarot.  
"Me three!" said both Trunks at the same time.  
"Me four! said Goten "I'm starving!" said Goku, not getting the kids' joke.  
"Same here!" said Chibi Goku.  
"I'm hungry, too," said P. Gohan.  
Everyone sweatdropped at the kids' appetite. Gohan's own stomach was rumbling, and he was worrying again. 'Where will we get enough food to feed fourteen saiyan appetites, as well as the rest of the Z-Senshi?'

[1 If someone can guess what vegetables I based the names on, then I'll update faster! ;)


	9. Chapter 7

Okay, so it _looks_ like I didn't update... but I finally found the "interludes"--they're now chapter 5.

(I am so, so sorry for not updating in forever. Of course, it's just like me to update right before my college applications are due...)

Chaos of Epic Proportions

By Keledrena

Chapter Seven

"Bulma, Mom, did you bring any food?" asked Gohan.  
"Yes," said Bulma. "I have them in capsules"  
"And I made extra," said Chichi. "I thought that we could go somewhere after this and have a picnic"  
"We can think about the picnic later," said Pan briskly. "I made extra, because I knew that the boys would be hungry again soon"  
Ten minutes later, all the food in the room was gone, and the class was in shock.  
"It's abnormal for such little kids to eat so much," said Sharpner, gaping.  
"I thought Gohan ate a lot everyday," said Erasa in awe. "The kids ate as much as he usually does, and they're less than half his age"  
"Don't they need to chew?" said Videl. "They look like they're inhaling whole chickens and fish"  
Pan wiped her mouth. Trunks, Chichi and Gohan all had insisted that she also ate something, despite protests from the older Vegetas (who were quickly silenced with a whack from Bulma, a glare from Chichi and the indignity of his future self obeying the wishes of mere human females)  
"So what now?" she asked.  
"Explanations," said Videl, starting to glare at Gohan again.  
"Dende, once this is all over, expect a very long and painful visit from me," muttered Gohan. 'I didn't have anything to do with it! I swear!' Dende sent the message to Gohan's brain.  
'Then why was it MY future daughter and grandchildren that came through the machine,' thought Gohan in frustration. Without thinking, he grabbed the nearest chair and hurled it at the back of the stage. Tien barely had time to duck before the chair hit the wall and went through to the room on the other side. Luckily it was only a storage closet, without anyone inside.  
Every gaped at Gohan.  
"Oops," he said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Gohan! What did I tell you about not breaking anything at school, especially walls!" said Chichi in frustration. Her boys never listened to her.  
"Cool!" said Kakarot.  
"Can you do that again, Grandpa?" asked Chibi Vegeta.  
Trunks winced, sure that the overprotective father was emerging, now that Gohan had some time to adjust to Pan.  
"What happened?" asked Bulma.  
"I-um-I got mad at Dende," said Gohan sheepishly.  
Silence.  
Then Vegeta snorted. "Then just go beat him up," he said with amusement.  
"My baby boy will not beat him up!" said Chichi. "Don't you dare, Gohan. If you beat up Kami, it'll go on your record and you'll never get into a good college, and"  
"Kami?!" said Videl. "Gohan got mad at GOD and hurled a chair through a wall"  
"You know God?" asked Angela, now simpering at Gohan. The boy was so well connected, and a prince to boot! "So are you free Saturday night"  
Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored her.

-

"So what now?" asked Krillen, breaking the sudden silence.  
Bulma blinked as everyone looked at her. "Um, well"  
"I think it's time to leave," said P. Vegeta arrogantly, swallowing his last bowl of rice. "Woman! Return me back"  
Bulma swung around and opened her mouth angrily. "Why you ungrateful"  
Her words were cut off when the machine behind her started to emit sparks and smoke.  
Out of smoke came one- no TWO figures, closely entwined. In make out mode. They looked very familiar.  
"Bulma!" yelped Krillen "Goku!" screeched Chichi.  
"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. ("Huh?" said Chibi Kakarot)  
"Bra!" said F. Trunks.  
"Hi, Aunt Bra! Hi, Uncle Goten!" said Chibi Vegeta cheerfully. "Did Aunt Bra choke on something again"  
The couple came apart in a flash.  
"Trunks!" yelped F. Goten "Mom!" yelled Bra. "Da- Why are there two of you"  
Goten turned white. "Oh, no"  
"You bastard!" snarled Trunks. He punched F. Goten, who flew across the room and through (another) wall.  
"Trunks, don't!" shrieked Bra. "He's my mate"  
"What"  
Trunks heard snickering in his head, and a hand was holding him back. "Pan!" he said. "You knew about this"  
"Of course. Bra is the best friend, after all." She tightened her grip on his arms.  
"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" Trunks demanded.  
"Because you'll just beat him up, like you're doing right now," she snapped. "Bra helped me when I was dating you, so don't be a hypocrite, Trunks. They're already mated, so there's nothing you can do about it"  
"Unless he's dead," Trunks muttered under his breath, but relaxed his fists.  
Silence- utter, blissful, silence- filled the room for a minute.  
Then Krillen tentatively asked, "So this isn't Bulma"  
F. Trunks, Pan, F. Goten and Bra jumped. They had forgotten that there were others in the room.  
A groan was heard from the hole caused by Trunks. "No, she's most definitely NOT Bulma. And I'm not Dad, either." A figure was standing up from the rubble, rubbing his head.  
"Goten!" said Bra, dashing over to him. "Are you ok"  
"I'm fine. No need to fuss"  
"Want me to kiss it better?" she cooed.  
"Well"  
Trunks cleared his throat. Bra and F. Goten looked up guiltily again.  
"So then, this is and older Goten. But who is she?" said Bulma. "And why does she look like me"  
"Ah"  
"She's my sister," said Trunks bluntly. "Your daughter"  
"I'm going have a daughter?" said Bulma in delight.  
"Why is my daughter, a saiyan princess, mated with the spawn of a third class?" said Vegeta.  
Pan cleared her throat.  
Vegeta only glanced at her. He directed his fiercest scowl at Goten. "Have you sparred at all today?" he demanded.  
Goten jumped. "Um, no? But I sparred with Gohan last week," he rushed on.  
Vegeta growled. "Weakling. You have to spar everyday, to build up your skills, to overcome your third class blood"  
Pan coughed.  
"At least Trunks chose well," Vegeta allowed. "Even pregnant, she kept up with her training"  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," interrupted Trunks.  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it, or you'll have to sleep with the kids," she said calmly.  
Trunks swallowed and said nothing.  
"It's so wonderful!" squealed Bulma. "I found out that I have a daughter-in-law and two grandkids, and my new daughter's already found her true love!" She looked at Chichi. "Let's plan their wedding"  
"Yes"  
The two women went off the the side, and started talking about flowers and colors and fabrics.  
The only sound in the room was an altogether familiar rumble.  
"Um, do you have anything to eat?" said Goten sheepishly, rubbing his head in the familar Son fashion.


End file.
